RED (Formerly Nothing Like Us)
by LyllieKamadli
Summary: She remember every feeling of the thousands of moments they shared together had evoked and she wouldn't trade the memories their life together for anything. He could not say the same and he was exhausted of seeing the pain it caused It was time to stop being selfish, as the woman who'd taken a year of his life with her lies had been. It was time for him to TRY and remember. (JASAM)
1. Hymn Of The Missing

A/N: 12-18-15 This scene in my head just would not leave me alone yesterday after watching GH. I am sure this is most likely NOT going to happen on the show but again my muse would not leave me alone, lol. I have no plans of this being more than a one-shot but I may be able to be persuaded to turn it into a chapter story, we shall see.

Update: 12-19-15 Okay so I honestly did not expect the response I received to this story especially since it was written and posted in such haste. So with that being said I have come to the decision to post at least one more Chapter and I have combed though this one and cleaned it up quite a bit. What can I say the bug has bitten.

 **RED – Jason and Samantha**

 **Inspirational Song: Hymn For The Missing – RED**

Elizabeth was there with Jason close by both dressed to the nines and obviously both attending the Nutcracker Gala which was about to begin.

"Sam honey what are you doing here?" Alexis questioned her daughter as she placed a concerned hand lovingly on Sam's back forcing her to turn away from the two people who seemed to cause her nothing but pain as of late, and face her over protective mother instead. Molly along with Kristina had followed her across the room as soon as she'd spotted their older sibling in the close presences of Elizabeth and Jason wanting to give Sam full support from the Davis girls.

"You uh…" Sam began pausing as she glanced back at Elizabeth and Jason whom was sifting uncomfortably as Carly came to stand by his side. "You forgot this." She finished turning back to her mother pulling the check from her jacket pocket while reminding herself that what Jason did, or who he did it with was no longer her concern.

"Hey Doll, you okay?" Julian questioned after placing a soft kiss on the side of her forehead as he walked by her to stand next to her mom, Lucas mimicking his fathers actions just seconds later. Julian could see the tension written on his little girls face from the other side of the room, focusing his view for a brief moment on the individuals nearby her it was rather easy to deduct why.

"Yeah, no I'm fine." Sam answered quickly while running a hand through her hair and forcing a smile on her face. She didn't know what was happening between Jason and Elizabeth but from the looks of things to be honest she wasn't all that sure she wanted to know. And the fact that her family could see her hurt and were now hovering over her like she was some sort of china doll was not helping matters.

"Why aren't you dressed? You're staying for the festivities, right?" Lucas chimed in laughingly a teasing smile on his lips as he tugged a couple of times on the bottom of his sisters' leather jacket doing his best to light the atmosphere around them.

"Our daughter being the sweetheart that she is brought the check I had so foolish forgotten at the house." Alexis quipped swiftly sensing her oldest child's need to make a swift getaway.

"Well you didn't have to go out your way sweetie, I could have just written a new one, but since you are here Lucas has a point you should stay." Julian agreed with his son reaching out wrapping his arm around his only baby girls shoulder before squeezing her in a tight side to side hug. Sure he loved his sons but there was just a was a special connect that every father had with their daughter that couldn't be explained, his love for her was different more fierce somehow.

"No really it wasn't out of the way. I've been meaning to visit my daughter so I'm actually going to swing by there before I head back home." Sam replied after returning her dads hug then side stepping away and towards the closest set of elevator doors that just opened.

"Do you want me to go with you?" Kristina offered in a hurry not wanting her sister going alone. She always felt that when she went with Sam maybe her sister missed her daughter a little less, seeing as how her niece was the reason she was still alive today.

"No, Krissy no, I want you to stay and some have fun."

"Sam you can't just..." Lucas began only to be cut off by his ones sisters' insistence as another sister moved up behind him lightly taking a hold of his elbow to keep him in place.

"Lucas I'm fine. This isn't the first time I visited my daughter alone nor will it be the last." Sam stated while continually backing away a small smile ever present as she did best to keep the tears in her eyes from flowing over until after the elevator doors slid shut and she was audience free.

Jason was doing his best not to ease drop but as soon as Sam said she was going to visit her daughter, a daughter he in the year of knowing her hadn't even know existed, he couldn't help but to hang on to every word they all said, especially once Carly got involved leaving his side to hold on to her younger brother.

"Lucas let her go." Carly commanded her younger brother as he attempted go after Sam nonetheless.

"That's not for you to decide Carly." Lucas insisted pulling his arm out of her grasp and taking a couple of steps towards to elevators only to be stopped again when Alexis took hold of his hand.

"As much as it pains me to say it, Carly's right. This is something Sam needs to do alone." Alexis piped up hoping to help in calming the young man with her reassurance.

"This is crazy, Sam does not…"

"Lucas, stop. I understand how you feel son, trust me, I do. I'd love nothing more than to go with you after her. But their right, Sam asked us to stay so that is exactly what we are going to do." Julian demand seeing the distress on Alexis's face as she attempted to discreetly wipe away the moisture of her silent tears.

"Fine, I'll stay. Just know I think you're all wrong. No mother should ever have to visit their child's grave-site alone, especially this time of year." Lucas erupted in anger before he trudged back inside the gala making a straight line to the bar.

"Yeah well Sam wouldn't have to go alone if the real Jason were here because he **never** would have let her go to their daughters' grave without him." Kristina all but yelled with venom clearly present in her voice as her eyes glared accusingly at Jason before she broke out into sobs and ran for the restroom, Molly immediately trailing after her.

"Well this is a great start for a lovely evening." Alexis said in an overly cheery voice each word dripping with cynicism, watching the struggle on her lover's face his eyes focused on the elevator doors their daughter had left in. With a sigh Julian rubbed his forehead before he smiled sadly at her and kissed her lightly on the lips.

"You get the girls and I'll go after the boy?" He suggested with a slightly raised brow, this was his family, lord forbid they ever attend a function and the whole night go smoothly with nothing but fun times and memories to cherish the next day.

"Sounds like a plan, we can rally back at the table in 20 or 30 minutes yeah." Alexis agreed before they each headed off in different directions.

Sam's daughter was dead, Sam was going to visit her in a graveyard, their daughter Kristina said….she was going to visit their dead daughter. He had a daughter and had buried his little girl and no one had taken the time to tell him. This was too much he had to of heard it all wrong.

"Carly what the hell they talking about a daughter, Sam and I had a daughter?" Jason needed Carly to tell him that he had misunderstood. That he had not only hurt Sam, pushed her away, left her to raise their son alone with only occasional visit from him, but he'd also left her to grieve for a daughter alone that until now he knew nothing about.

"Jason no, Sam had a daughter but she wasn't yours." Elizabeth chimed placing her hand lightly on Jason upper right arm as she came to stand next to him and Carly. She was going to make damn sure Carly didn't twist Jason and Sam any tighter together and give Jason yet another reason to be tied to a past life he no longer wanted with his soon to be ex-wife.

"You shut your damn mouth right now before I knock it off your face, you self-righteous bitch." Carly fumed at Elizabeth side stepping Jason so that she could tell the hypocritical whore to her face just how wrong she was. That tiny little girl had changed her and Sonny lives drastically, but both were willing and able to admit that she had never really belonged to either of them. She had been Sam and Jason's little girl from beginning to the end. It had been said before but Carly was going to say it again.

"If that little girl knew anyone else beside Sam during her short life it was Jason, her FATHER." She enforced holding finger out to point at Jason when she exclaimed him as the father. Then turning to Jason she continued in a much softer tone than she had only seconds ago. "You may not have had a biological claim, but she was your daughter Jason. You were with Sam for every doctor's appointment, you helped pick clothes and put together the nursery, talked about naming her Lila after your grandmother… went all the Lamaze classes. You Jason, you were the only one who got to see her or hold her in their arms, you even told me you kissed her forehead goodbye before you let her go. You planned her funeral, picked her resting place and the casket she was buried in."

Jason was shaking with fear, sadness, rage there were so many emotions. This was not fair, he wanted… no he needed to have that memory back. He's eyes connected with Carly's teary one and although he didn't think he could hear anymore he forced himself to stay and let her finish what she had to say, he was done running away. He shouldn't have run from the truth in the first place, maybe if he hadn't he would have that memory he craved to have so badly in this moment.

"Remember what I keep telling you, how you should trust your instincts. I need you to take a breath, count to 10 and listen to them now."

Jason closed his eyes took a deep breath and began to count as instructed when it hit him. She was so tiny and beautiful with same light olive complexion of her mother, she had her mom's heart shaped face and the darkest thick head of curly hair he'd ever seen on a newborn. She was quiet, peaceful it was almost as if she was only sleeping but he knew she wasn't. He knew that her small eyes would never open to look up at him and see her how much love her Dad would always hold in his heart for her. His heart breaking he whispers his love for her out loud before placing a kiss on her forehead his hands start shake as the pain fully hits him when he places his little girls' body back in the hospital carrier, that this would be the one and only time he gets to hold his daughter. Jason's eyes shot open an unnoticed tear falling down his cheek.

"I have to get to Sam."


	2. Not Alone

A/N: I must say that the response I have received requesting that this be turned into a chapter story was a surprise but a delightful one, thank you. I would also like to take a moment to send out a big THANK YOU to all of you whom left a review; this chapter is for all of you. I hope that you enjoy it as much as the first.

 **RED – Jason and Samantha**

 **Inspirational Song: Not Alone - RED**

"Remember what I keep telling you, how you should trust your instincts. I need you to take a breath, count to 10 and listen to them now."

Jason closed his eyes took a deep breath and began to count as instructed when it hit him. She was so tiny and beautiful with same light olive complexion of her mother; she had her mom's heart shaped face and the darkest thick head of curly hair he'd ever seen on a newborn. She was quiet, peaceful it was almost as if she was only sleeping but he knew she wasn't. He knew that her small eyes would never open to look up at him. They would never see her how much love her Dad will always hold in his heart for her. His heart breaking he whispers his love for her out loud before placing a kiss on her forehead his hands start shake as the pain fully hits him when he places his little girls' body back in the hospital carrier, that this would be the one and only time he gets to hold his daughter. Jason's eyes shot open an unnoticed tear falling down his cheek.

"I have to get to Sam." He averred taking a step in the direction of the now open doors he'd watched Sam disappear behind earlier that night, only to be stopped by someone clinching the back right arm of his suit.

"Jason, please don't fall for all their lies again." Elizabeth began to plead scurrying forward so that she can take hold of his arm. If she could just get a few minutes with him she was sure she could make him see how much they still loved and needed each other. Then she could explain this was how Sam, Carly, Sonny, and all the others always worked. It was how they would get him to cast her aside, how they always did everything in their power to be MORE important to him; which was why he'd always chose them over her and her boys because THEY would never allow them to just be happy together like they were meant to be.

"If you don't remove your hand from me I am not responsible for what I do." Jason vowed his voice deadly calm each word spoken laced with malice he felt for her now; he was almost surprised by how much he truly meant them.

"But Jason I…" Elizabeth gasped in hurt instantly pulling her hand from him, stumbling back a few steps in shocked disbelief that the love of her life was talking to her in such a manner.

Jason rotated around slowly so that he could look Elizabeth in her eyes when he conveyed to her exactly how selfish she'd become in his eyes. "Lies… you want to talk about lies. Okay let's recap shall we. First I learn that you decided I never needed to know my wife. You made the choice that my son was better off believing I was dead, that it was okay for him to be raised by another man. Now you want to stand there and try to desecrate what my daughter meant to me!"

"But Jason she was never your…" Liz sought once more to keep Jason from being pulled back into Carly and Sam's lie.

"YOU FINISH THAT SENTENCE AND I SWEAR…." He had to focus now on keeping his fisted hands at his sides, he would have never dreamed that the Elizabeth could make him feel the fury that was currently consuming him. Taking a step back didn't seem to help so he took another. "I love that little girl. She was… she is my daughter. If you ever say..."he began to vow taking a small step back towards her this time.

"Jason you remembered something, didn't you?" Carly asked softly stepping into her best friends' line of sight cutting him off. Carly had seen that look in his eyes, heard that tone of his voice only a hand full of other time in her life it always ended in a promise he meant and would keep. He needed to be side tracked and to be honest she was being selfishly hopeful when he'd said she was his daughter as if he knew her.

"It was just another flicker but" Jason paused once again as his little girls angelic face flashed in his mind.

"Of what?" Carly did what she was best at and pushed him for more, thanking the god above that Elizabeth finally enough sense to walk away as she caught a glimpse of her in leaving in her peripheral vision.

"Her, I was holding her. I whispered to her that I loved her. It was just a few seconds but I can still feel how much I loved her, how much I wanted for her to open her eyes." Jason raised his hands to look at them, they seemed so empty to him even now years later with only those few seconds of her secure in them present in his memory. It was all he had of her, but this time unlike all the other flickers he'd had before, this one moment in time was all he needed to know how much he loved her; in this life, that life or any other life he's had she was and would always be his daughter. "I need to find Sam."

"Jason no, I can't let you do that." Carly said stepping to the side so that she stayed directly in his path.

"You're not funny." He said in an angry chuckle as he shook his finger at Carly for making a bad joke.

"Jason I'm serious. Sam already has a lot on her shoulders; she can't deal with this too." She knew this Jason; he may not understand why he so desperately needed to be with Sam at that moment but she did it was classic Jason Morgan.

"Seriously Carly, I need to be with Sam right now." He practically demanded as he tried to move towards the elevators once again unsuccessful as Carly moved with him.

"No, no you don't. Come on Jason you know I hate it when you make me be the logical one. If you go there tonight you and I both know it's not for Sam. You will be going because you feel guilty for not remembering your daughter, guilty for not remember Sam or this amazing life and family you shared together."

Frustrated Jason ran his hands through his and blew out a breath, damn it she had a point and it was NOT what he wanted to hear. Still something inside him knew she wasn't going to stop until Carly has finished saying her piece.

"I know you would never admit it but that flicker you just had scared the hell out you. It made you realize that you've been pushing aside, or in my opinion running away from, a much deeper connect to Sam that has always been there. " Carly knew she was pushing it, she knew with each word she said was pissing him off. Still this had always been the nature of their friendship, why they would always be best friends, total sometimes brutal honesty with each other.

"I really don't have time for this." Taking Carly's shoulders in his hands he moved her aside walked quickly only to have the elevator doors close just as he reached his destination, hitting the door in aggravation before spotting the down button.

"Look I know that what you and Sam shared was deep and real and knowing that someone can love you like that can be out right terrifying but Jase if you show up there tonight you're only going to hurt her more." Carly started in again right where she'd left off, grateful that he missed the elevator.

Her words that he could cause Sam more pain that he already has stopped Jason from incessantly pressing the button in front of him and face his friend.

"That little girl was the reason you and Sam found each other. For you to tell her that you had just a flicker of her but that you don't have any memories of the moments of how or why you fell so in love with your daughter…"

"It would crush her." Jason uttered softly finishing Carly argument for her as the devastation in Sam's face came to mind after he'd told her he remember only a moment of them together in her room; how much pain was he saw in her eyes as he explained that remembering a single moment of them together did not change anything for him.

* * *

"Oh my little girl, I hate not seeing your name on here. As much as I hate it though, I'll never have the heart to change it." Sam said as she knelt down to brush her daughter's headstone clean of debris which was mostly leafs. It was strange the last Christmas when she came to visit it had been covered in snow. She place a kiss on the tips of her fingers then pressed them over the Baby that she had always wish showed her daughter name. Sonny had been the one to order the headstone, while Jason had been in charge of her birth and death certificate both of which bared the name Lyla Rose Morgan.

"Not a single day goes by that I don't think of you. Your Dad was right when he said the pain of losing you would never go away… some days are better than other but it's always there." She confessed brushing away another fallen tear. It wasn't until Sam received the copies of Lyla's Birth and Death certificates in the mail that she realized how much naming Lyla after his late grandmother had meant to him. Sam had asked him that night why he'd chosen the middle name Rose and Jason said it had been Lila's favorite flower; she'd had a big garden full of them. Their daughter's name had somehow become their secret; it had been Jason way of physically showing Sam that she was his little girl, their daughter. Apart of Lyla that had made her their baby girl… but now, now those memories that knowledge was Sam's alone.


	3. Fight Inside

A/N: So I actually had a completely different chapter written but after watching Nickolas' behavior on Friday I trash it and the next chapter I had almost finished. Argh….I can't stand it when the muse hits sometimes. Anyhow I hope you all like where I am going with this. Please let me know what you think.

 **RED – Jason And Samantha**

 **Inspirational Song: Fight Inside - RED**

It was as if the whole universe had agreed to work against him at every given feasible moment. It had started the night of the Gala when Sam had walked in to see him and Elizabeth standing close as if they'd had gone to the event there together. Then he'd literal run into her cousin Nickolas while trying to take a breather on the terrace and ended up checked in at the lovely P.C.P.D until late Christmas Eve afternoon. After that his brilliant plan to drop of the presents at Elizabeth's for the boys first so that he could spend the rest of Christmas with Danny and Sam had completely gone to crap; when Jake had convinced him to accompany Elizabeth and his bothers to go see Santa in the park. Honestly, with the way things had been going the past couple of months he shouldn't have been surprised that Sam with a wriggling Danny in her lap was the first person he locked eyes with as soon as they'd entered the park.

She had been extremely polite with a plastic-like fake smile plastered on her face when she'd walked up to him after their son had made a dash for him and jumped with no hesitation into his waiting arms. The only thing that was able to draw his attention away from the hurt showing in her dim eyes was the little star hanging around her neck. The flicker of him placing that piece of jewelry around her delicate neck and the emotions that filled him because of the kiss that followed hit him hard and fast leaving him speechless, as Danny squirmed from his arms to give his big brother Jake a hug, and his eyes zeroed in again on the star Sam was now fingering nervously. Before he realized what was happening Jake was tugging at his hand saying to hurry because they were next in line and Sam had excused herself and Danny saying they had plans with her parents walking quickly away leaving him in a daze as he watched his wife and sons' figures disappear from his sight.

Thurs went the pattern for the better part of the last couple of weeks after he'd been astonished when he noticed Sam at The Floating Rib on New Years Eve night. The pool games they'd played was the most fun he's had since he learned his true name, it was nice how easy things were between them. He had been so close for a second, if he had just lowered his head a little he would have gotten to taste her again…but he didn't. Nope, instead he found himself struggling to sleep on the small couch at Elizabeth's, just as he was again tonight. He hadn't even gotten a chance to speak with her about the memory of baby Lila or the necklace. Every moment it seemed as if he was finally connecting with Sam on more than a friendly level, he would get a call saying his oldest son was in need of him.

Tonight though, tonight had been the kicker. Sam had come across a set of keys while he was helping her and Danny carry their things up from the storage room. The keys had been to a cottage he had built for them she'd said. Enthusiasm lite her face after her sister Krissy walked through the door only seconds later. Jason would never forget the way her mystique smile looked as she grabbed his jacket and tossed it to him before grabbing her own.

" _Krissy you wouldn't mind watching Danny for a bit would you? I have to show Jason something." She was practically beaming with excitement as snatched the keys to her SUV off the desk._

" _Show him what?" Krissy giggled as she threw her coat over the back of the chair in the living room._

" _His new place of residents of course." Sam said laughingly as she had taken a hold of Jason risk and practically dragged him out of the door._

They hadn't made it out of the city before his phone had gone off beckoning his attention and presents. With a sigh Jason sat up and ran a hand through his hair, he could just not relax; it was almost as if his whole body was screaming at him that something was wrong. Just then he eyes shot to his phone on the table in front of him as it began to vibrate. Glancing quickly as the picture showing he noticed it was 4:48am before he answered just as the phone started to vibrate again.

"Morgan." Jason answered not knowing the number that had flashed across the screen.

"Ah, Jason I was worried for a moment that I wouldn't be able to reach you at such an early hour. Still I figured it was only proper for me to give you one last chance to change your position about signing over your shares of ELQ."

Jason scrubbed his face with his free hand and pushed to his feet feeling his blood inside beginning to boil. "I've already given you my answer Nickolas. You and I both know that I am going to be acquitted of all charges in court later today; you have nothing to threaten me with anymore. It's over. You've lost."

"Well you can't say I didn't try. However, it's come time for you to truly understand what the name Cassadine means. Remember you have no one to blame but yourself for what happens next." Nickolas ended the call as soon as he'd finished speaking. Just as quickly he pressed a few links on his phone and placed it back to his ear.

"Smith."

"What's their positions?" Nickolas questioned as he tapped the end of his pen on his desktop next to his computer.

"Morgan is at Ms. Webber's checking the perimeter now Rogers will make sure to keep his attention; his wife is at her penthouse currently asleep."

"And Danny?" Sure what he was putting into motion was certain to cause Danny and the rest of their family pain but he did not want him to get physically hurt. If they ever found out his part in this…. Nickolas stopped and brought his focus back to the matter at hand. This had to be done, it was the only way.

"He went with Kristina so that he could stay the night with your Aunt."

"Good. Sam is going to put up a fight I would hate for Danny to get caught in the cross fire." Jason had been the one to pull Emily into this war; it was only fair that Nickolas retaliate in kind.

"Are we good to go then, sir?"

Nickolas looked to his left and his eyes settled on the family photo taken the day before Spencer had gotten burned at his party. Alexis had left arm around Molli who was standing next to Kristina, her other hand was on Sam's shoulder. Sam had arms around Spencer and Danny as they were making silly faces, she was openly laughing at the boys as she rested her head against Nickolas shoulder who had been sitting next to her also chuckling at the youngsters antics. The only part of this plan that gave him pause was that Sam was family. She had been there for him and Spencer whenever they'd needed her, and regardless of what others believed he did in fact love his cousin.

"Mr. Cassadine do we have a go?"

"Yes, make it as quick as possible. The messier the better we don't want anyone to question what the motive was here. Just make sure that nothing can be connected to me, you got it?"

"Affirmative."

"Forgive me cousin you may not understand this but I am doing this because I love you. Jason doesn't deserve you…he never did." Nickolas said to the brunette in the picture that had come to mean more to him than he'd ever realized. She had been just at loyal to him as she had been husband and that loyalty was once again the reason she was going to have to pay the price in Jason's place.


	4. Darkest Part

A/N: Okay so I was re-reading what I've written so far and I wanted to take a moment to apologize for the time jump in the story. Please before any rocks are thrown my way allow me to explain, in order for me to be able to continue MY story I had to entirely depart from the storyline that is currently on-air. A pattern was starting to emerge where I would begin writing a chapter, watch an episode and then end up trashing all I had wrote. I am hoping a few of my reader would voice their opinions on this matter and let me know what they think about the change. I am still undecided on whether or not this will be a long or short story, sooo I am leaving it up to for you all to decide for me. Thank you for all the comments you've left; they do help my motivation in getting the chapters done in a timely manner. Love and Light Lyllie.

 **RED – Jason and Samantha**

 **Inspirational Song: Darkest Part - RED**

 **Highland Towers – Penthouse #2 - 4:57 AM**

She walked around the table checking the placements of the plates, glasses, silverware, and flowers for what was probably the thousandth time. Jason would be home any minute and this time dinner was going to be perfect. Mainly because she hadn't been the one to cook it but ordered food or not it was going to be perfect none the less. With all that had been going on as of late they needed this, to just be together, only the two of them. Sam looked out over the city surrounding her before glancing up at the clouds above, maybe having it on the roof hadn't been such a bright idea. Hearing footstep she smiled seeing Jason's face before jerking awake to loud crash she'd heard from downstairs. She leaned over the side of her bed and reached for the key taped to the back of her nightstand which unlocked the top draw where she kept a small hand gun hidden. Just as she'd gotten the key in her palm the bedroom door slammed open and 3 men dressed in black tactical gear walked in with the their guns aimed and ready.

"Good you're wearing white that makes this even better." A deep voice said smoothly, stepping up to press the barrel of his gun to her heart. His eyes sweeping over her taking in the white t-shirt that was way to big for her petite body, surely it was at one time her husbands he thought with a smirk.

Sam was frozen in fear for moment before her instincts began racing, she knew there were 3 men here but she could hear things being thrown and smashed downstairs as well, so she had no clue as to how many there were in her home total or why it was they were there. Her best bet would be to play helpless victim for now and just go along with their request until she could either figure out their agenda or make a brake for it. Then he reached out with his free hand to gather a lock of her hair between his thumb and forefinger to rub the silkiness, his eyes never leaving hers as single tear rolled down her face and her mouth fell open unable to make a sound when she felt something embed itself into the left side of her neck.

"You see the thing about white is it's just so easy to get dirty." The familiar voice whispered in her ear as she faded away and everything went black.

 **Port Charles Courthouse – 8:55 AM**

Court was set to start in 5 minutes, Jason and Diane had just gotten into the courtroom when Alexis came striding up to him a stern look fixed on her face.

"Jason, can I speak with you a moment please?" As she pointed and stepped to the side near the wall of the room giving them at least a semi-sense of privacy, nervous to have this conversation at all much less in a courtroom Alexis steadied herself by placing her hand on the banister separating her and the man that was still her daughter's husband.

"Sure." Agreed following her and settling his right shoulder to lean against the wall beside him.

"Look I know that you and Sam are adults and you both are certainly entitled to a night alone every once and awhile. All I ask is that you have Sam turn her phone back on first thing in the morning, okay." She began while ringing her hands and doing her best to avoid looking Jason in the eye, walking in on their sex life once years ago had been more than enough and she preferred to get this conversation over as quickly and painlessly as possible.

"What are you talking about Alexis?" Jason asked with a confused sigh as he stood straight and crossed his arms over his chest. Uncomfortable in the suit and tie he was presently wear Jason was grateful that the hearing was just to hear the verdict, 15 maybe 20 mins tops and he'd be out of these clothes he reminded himself.

"What I am talking about is my grandson got up at 7 this morning to try to call his mother to come get him and his little heart was broken because it went straight to voice mail." She confronted him zealously putting both hands on her hips, a little irritation being brought to the surface as she recalled the big tears that had formed in Danny's blue eyes.

"Why would I have anything to do with that?" He questioned again not only lost but now dealing with a growing worry for his son and his wife.

"Well because you and Sam stayed the night with each other last night."

"No we didn't. I was at Elizabeth's all night, Jake had another scare."

"Oh… well huh."

"Why would Sam's phone be off? She never turns her phone off when Danny's not with her, regardless of if I am there or not."

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to…. Oh boy, I'm sure she just forgot to put it on the charger and overslept. She's been having a hard time sleeping lately." Alexis guessed doing her best to make both herself and Jason feel better. Before she'd thought her daughter had just forgotten to turn it back on after a wild night, but now she was starting to worry. Jason was right Sam never turned off her phone if Danny was with her or Monica she was terrified of something happing to her son and not knowing. Glancing to her right she saw her nephew arrive with his lawyer since she had refused to represent him due to conflict of interest, she excused herself from Jason and headed to the other side of the courtroom to embrace him.

The foreboding sense something was awry that had been nagging at Jason all night was now full force, Jason walked back over to the desk where Diane was still seated organizing paperwork for the conclusion of his trail. Quickly pulling out his phone he selected Sam name from it favorites list only to be sent straight to voicemail exactly as Alexis had said his son's calls had done at almost two hours ago. Slipping his phone back in his jacket pocket Jason gripped the back of the wooden chair until it creaked with the pressure of his hands, there was no way Sam would be sleeping this late much less have not at least called to check up on Danny by now. After all their son was her entire world he did have to have his memories to know that; the knot that had been coiling in his stomach threatening him that he had to stop whatever evil thing about to happen was now in his throat and screaming it was too late.

"Hey you, don't look so worried. You know as well as I do that we've got this one in the bag. Finally the TRUTH is actually setting you free." Carly laughed happily as she leaned over and placed a small kiss on her best friend's cheek.

"Carly, I need you to do something for me." Although he wanted nothing more than to bolt out of this courtroom and over to the penthouse Jason knew that he couldn't.

"Sure anything, name it." She agreed with out questioning him what he wanted her to do, by the look on his face whatever it was meant a lot.

"Sam has her phone turned off and Danny's been trying to call her since 7 this morning." Jason tried to explain simply, he didn't want to waste any more time than he had to before sending Carly on her way to Sam's. He knew he was jumping to conclusions but he needed to know for a fact Sam was okay.

"That doesn't sound like Sam."

"Exactly, could you go over to the penthouse and check on her? I'm not going to be able to get through this hearing otherwise."

"Yeah sure." Carly agree with a smile as she smile loving at her best friend.

"I'm sure she's fine Jason. Most likely she forgot her phone in the truck." Carly stated in comfort as she patted Jason on the back, noticing the tension in his face as the gavel slammed down a couple of time to get everyone ones attention. Carly informed Sonny of her plans softly before she slipped out quickly the moment they asked everyone to all raise for the judge, knowing now deep inside that something had to have happened in order for Sam not to be present at Jason's trail. Because if there was one thing she had learned about Sam over the years it was that Sam had never failed to be there when Jason was concerned whether Jason wanted Sam there or not.

 **Highland Towers – Penthouse #2 – 9:15 AM**

Carly walked out of the elevator and stirred at the door for a minute, there was heaviness in the air and she didn't like it at all. With a sigh Carly shook off the overwhelming sensation advanced up to the door and knocked only to have no one answer. After knocking again with no avail she tried the handle and was stunned to find it unlocked. Again, completely out of Sam's character, anybody who had known Sam for more than a couple of months knew she'd always had issues with feeling safe there was no way Sam would have left the house unlocked like this.

"Sam….. Sam its Carly." She yelled thinking maybe Sam was upstairs and unable to hear her. Still there was nothing, not even so much as a noise was coming from the other side of the door. Glancing at her watch she was shocked to find that she'd already been here 5 minutes it was 9:20 and by now she was sure Jason's verdict had already been delivered, which meant he'd most likely be headed this way soon.

Shrugging Carly finally turned the knob, if Sam was asleep upstairs she was about to get a rude awakening, she thought as she pushed the door open only to cover her mouth in shock at what she saw. The living room was in utter disarray, all of the pictures and nick-knacks on the mantel had been thrown and broken about the room, what had been Jason's desk was turned over with all the draw and the contents in them scattered about as well. Carly knew she should be calling 911 that this was already a crime scene but knowing she'd seen Sam's SUV parked in the garage the urge to find Sam was greater. Praying Sam was just upstairs waiting for help Carly took the steps as quickly as she could.

"Sam answers me, Sam!" Carly called out as she made her way up to the bedroom door seeing immediately that it was left wide open. Her pace slowed as she neared the entrance way the silence around her becoming more intense with every step she took.

"Sam" she said again this time in almost a whisper as she came to the doorway and took a step inside. Unlike downstairs the bedroom was perfect, the bed looked untouched except for the white rose petals thrown all around it and there lying in the middle of it all perfectly still, too still was Sam.

"Sam" Carly breathed again as she advanced a few steps closer to the bed to confirm what her brain was already screaming at her. Her hand came to cover her mouth as her eyes filled with tears instantly when she they focused on the blood soaked shirt Sam was wearing and all of the blood on the bed and flower peddles around her. Carly stumbled back a few step as she fought to choke back her now sobs before turning to ran back downstairs pulling her phone from her jacket pocket and numbly dialing the numbers 911.

"911 Emergency Hot Line this is Gina, what is your emergency?" the ladies voice sounded almost like a recorded message coming through the phone.

"I….I think she's dead…Oh, god…Sam's dead." Carly said out loud with one shaky hand holding the phone to her ear as the other whipped away a few tears.

"Ok, Ma'am we need to know where you are." The woman commanded with emotion this time.

"I'm at Highland Tower, Penthouse #2." She stated as she walked out of the house closing the door behind her. The ding of the elevator had her head snapping up to connect her watery eyes with Jason's, dropping her phone, the woman with 911 on the other end forgotten, Carly instinctively pressed herself against the door praying she would be enough to keep Jason from getting inside.

"Carly where's Sam?" Jason all but quietly demanded. He knew though, he knew the moment he'd seen Carly's face that Sam was inside. It was the state he would find her in that now terrified him. His feet had already carried him to the door where Carly had planted herself in his way.

"Jason No, no… I can't let you go in there." Placing her hands on his chest Carly did her best to push her best friend away from actually living out his worst nightmare. "Jase please listen to me you don't need to see this."

He was conscious to the fact that Carly was pleading with him but he couldn't hear the words she was saying, the only thing that he could focus on now was this need to see Sam, to hold her in his arms. Taking Carly's shoulders in his grasp he picked her up and set her aside before pushing open the door. The moment his eyes took in the mess of what used to be his home, the home Sam had told him they'd shared together had Jason's feet taking the stairs two at a time towards her bedroom as if his body had a memory of its own, until he'd reach her.

The vision of her lying there in what he was sure used to be their bed covered in blood was enough to bring him to his knees beside her, but force of every moment of love they'd shared together from the moment he'd reached down to feel their little Lyla kicking for the first time to the night they had finally brought Danny home was had his heart racing and struggling to take his next breathe. Reaching out with shaky hands he pulled her small limp body into his lap feeling how cold she was he wrapped her in his arms and buried his nose in her hair. He knew now what she had always meant to him, he knew now how much he'd taken every single second with her for granted, and now holding his lifeless wife in his arms it was too late for him to tell her how he couldn't live without her.


	5. Hold Me Now

A/N: Thank you for so much for all the feedback. Yes, I realize many of my readers are not happy with where I have taken this story. However, before writing off give me at least 3 more chapters and I believe you will be more accepting. Please like all of the other chapter excuse any spelling or grammar mistakes I do not have a beta.

All _Italic_ writing is memories/flashbacks.

 **RED - Jason & Samantha**

 **Chapter 5**

 **Inspirational Song: Hold Me Now – RED**

Jason hugged her close the temperature of her body alone had told him she couldn't be saved. Her usual olive completion was gone replaced by a pale pallor. Still, even the light blue tint that now marred her full lips could do nothing to take away her beauty. Memories of their life together kept coming and with each one he was finding it hard to breath.

" _You make me feel safe." Her soft sad voice rang through the air as Jason turned from the window he was stirring out of to take in the petite brunette sitting in the middle of the room with her feet propped up in another chair_. _She always showed such a hard tuff girl to everyone she crossed paths with it was almost difficult for him to see her like this now, vulnerable and scared._

" _We're going to do it right her; Right Now." Jason heard Sam drunkenly demand and his breath caught in his throat at the visions those words conjured in his psyche before they were dashed away when she promptly announced what it was she actually had in mind. "Dancing."_

" _It caught on fire and I got that thingy on the side of the thing. Sorry, and I sprayed it…Why are you laughing?" Watching her trying to struggle out that soaked blue sweater so flustered that she could even remember what a sink was called. Really how could he be held accountable for laughing? At least he had tried not to at first, shouldn't he get some sort of credit for that he thought as he tried to cover his smile behind his hand._

" _Don't let them take me ring." She was tried, weak, pale and he fought to hold back his sob when his heart broke a little at her request. She was his everything and all she wanted was to keep him with her in some way, if only he could find a way to keep her with him here…to stop this all from happening. With a strained groveled voice marred by the force of the grief he was already battling with Jason choked out "I promise."_

"I love you." Jason whispered with his forehead pressed against hers a silent tear slid down his face knowing that she believed she was nothing more to him than the mother of his child, someone he had complex feeling for, feelings that where little more than a friend. He should have tried harder to remember, he should have tried to be the husband he was to her, he should have told her he loved her.

" _You could just smile and say thank you." She looked so innocent standing there in front of him a smirk on her face with her head tilted to the side, her voice light and playful as she rested a hand on his chest. "Try it, smile."_

" _Three little words, one, two, three; you know you want to say them. You. Win. Sam." His girl was so plastered he couldn't help but chuckle and shake his head knowing that if he didn't say the words she would make herself sick with that next shot of tequila._

" _Mom and Dad, its amazing isn't it. Our world is about to change, you think we're ready?" He didn't know if it was true for every pregnant woman, but in that moment she was glowing. She was going to have THEIR baby and there was nothing that could take the smile off his face._

" _Because I loved him but not the way that um...that I love you." Her eyes shined with such truth and loved he wished for nothing more in that moment than to remember all the reasons why she was able to gaze at him that way._

" _I will love you for the rest of my life Jason, if I die tomorrow or if I live to be a hundred. Even if I never see your face again and you're asking me what I want. I want us to try…it's just I can't do that alone."_

She had died loving him just as she said she would all those years ago. Their family had been gifted with another chance to spend it together and he had all but thrown it away. He had wasted a more than a year of his life with Jake's deceitful mother in the process he'd taken every moment given with Sam and Danny for granted.

"Danny, god Sam how am I going to tell our son you're gone?" he asked in a weak breath as he pulled her in closer to him, wrapping his arms impossibly tight around her small frame as he buried his face into the side of her neck.

"Sir, I'm sorry but we need you to let go of the body."

Instinctively Jason's hand reached behind him for his gun only to remember since waking up in the hospital he had stopped carrying it there. Looking up at the man clothed in the emergency medical uniform knelling in front of him with hands reaching out towards Sam, Jason extended his hand out to stop him. "You touch me wife and I will kill you."

"Sir I understand you're in pain…"

"Get out." Jason commanded in a hard cold voice cutting the boy off mid-sentence that kid didn't understand a damn thing, and he was not taking Sam away.

"I am sorry about your loss Mr. Morgan but we need to take your wife's body to…"

"I SAID GET OUT!" Jason yelled this time his eyes a blaze with anger as he slipped his hand in Sam's hair so that he could cradle her head against his chest. Damn kid… she wasn't just some body… she was… she was the one person in his life that he couldn't live without. Once the EMT had backed out of the their room Jason relaxed a little placing his nose on the top of her head so that he could breathe her scent in, doing his best to memorize it. His senses were assaulted with a mixture of vanilla and coconut causing a choked sob to finally break out of him as more memories slammed into him with the force of a tsunami.

" _You did this on purpose." She was looking at him with those knowing eyes again._

" _What?" he questioned in fake ignorance as she stepped closer to him with the water hose in her hands._

" _What am I…. you wanted me to be the only one to catch fish."_

" _What are you talking about, the fish either bite or they don't. I can't tell them not to grab the hook." He challenged her as he reached quickly for the hose she was moving in his direction._

" _Yes I win!" She exclaim happily as she squeezed her small body between his and the door so that she could enter the house first._

" _You win. What do you meant you win? Who said we were racing?" He accused as he watched her grab a towel._

" _Me. Just now." She replied as she turned back to face him with a cocky smile._

" _I am using your name. Yes, I am Mrs. Samantha Morgan. I love it!" The happiness in her voice and her eyes when saying she loved being his was more than he had ever dare to dream for and a feeling he knew he could never replace._

"Jason, I want my daughter."

Jason's eyes rose up again this time so meet the gaze of his former boss Julian Jerome, her father. Her father who had loved her, a man Sam knew had loved her. Julian had become someone Sam had trusted, loved and relied on. While he, her own husband had just repeatedly broken her heart.

"Who called you?" Jason mumbled out as his arms still clung around his wife, taking in her how perfectly she fit there and he had no intention of letting her go.

"Carly called Alexis and said not to bring Danny home because there had been a break in." he answer failing in his attempt to control the emotion in his voice.

"Is Danny okay?"

"For now he's fine, of course once they know…. Alexis stayed with him and I came over hoping I could convince my daughter to move back home, so that I could keep her….safe." Julian paused lowing to one knee; he pushed back a strand of her silky dark hair from his daughter face the moisture in his eyes finally spilling over as he swallowed hard. He had been hoping that the break in wasn't as bad as Carly had made it sound, that she had just been panicked when she'd spoken to his fiancée over the phone. However, as soon as he spotted Carly and the crew of Medics, cops and detectives at the bottom of the stairs arguing about how they were going to get Jason to release Sam, Julian knew.

"I need you to give me my daughter." Julian stated again in a firm tone that assured Jason he was not leaving this room without her. With somewhat shaky hands he reached out and held his arms ready waiting for the other man to place his little girl in them.

Jason's eyes locked on Sam's father before he unwillingly heard himself make the confession to the man out loud, the words falling from his mouth as if he had no control whatsoever. "I don't think I can let her go."

"You have an amazing child who needs you right now. You need to let me take care of mine." Jerome said in an empathetic yet demanding tone this time his eyes focused on how tiny and helpless his daughter looked in her husband's arms.

After an inner debate Jason nodded in understanding accord. Danny needed him, his father, more than ever right now and if Sam was going to be safe in anyone else arm's it was her fathers. Giving her one last kiss on her forehead he shifted her light lifeless body into Julian's expecting arms. Taking care to make sure she would be comfortable, resting her hands on her stomach and her laying her head peacefully on his shoulder. It was then as Jason pulled his hands back towards him that he noticed they were covered in blood. Standing he turned his head to the left to look himself over in the dresser mirror, it wasn't just his hands that were stained with Sam's blood. This was really happening, the love of his life, he his wife was gone.

Julian stood to his feet lovingly holding his daughter as he walked out of the room and carried her down the stairs to where the Medic crew awaited with the gurney. Gently he placed his only little girl upon the open black bag spread out on the make shift bed, then bending down he too placed a kiss upon his angel doll's temple for the last time. "I love you doll. I promise I will find who took you away from me. They will pay baby girl…they will pay dearly, no matter the cost."

Spoon Island

"Cassadine." Nickolas answered swiftly closing his office door to assure privacy.

"Smith reporting Sir, Phase 1 is now complete."

"Were there any set back's or leaks that need to be dealt with?" Nickolas questioned right away moving to look out the windows that face the city; he had always thought it had a gorgeous skyline.

"No Sir. Set up as well as execution were done without detection. Your cousin has already received the 1st round fo serum before she was loaded for transport."

"Good, everything seems to be going as planned. Make sure Rogers issues the compensation to Alesia mother per our arrangement. Which facility has the Doctor scheduled her transport to arrive at?"

"The Doctor has reserved a room on the uncharted island with the other Port Charles subjects; he feels that the Mistress and a few others are too volatile to be around her."

"I actually hadn't thought of that, good call. I will need to be informed as soon as transport is complete."

"Certainly sir."

Pressing disconnect Nickolas rubbed at the tension his eyebrows and did his best to push aside the growing concern from his latest move. If Jason or anyone else for that matter were able to link him with actual evidence to Sam's death, more than a decade of work would be jeopardized. Countless hours of planning, training, time, funding would be all be for nothing. He and Helena had worked too long and hard for to fall apart now. Thanks to Lucky and his snooping they had been extremely fortunate when young Jake had been discovered and thankfully he had already completed all his treatments so he had no memories of the island or the others being kept there. Sam had been the final piece and now the puzzle was complete, once all occupants had finished their treatments they would have control over every preferential family in the city of Port Charles. In a year's time this city will have no idea what hit them.


	6. Of These Chains

**A/N:** I can't not even to begin to convey how grateful I am for all the wonderful reviews and request to update. There are a few clues in this chapter as to where I am taking the story, let's see who can pick up on them.

 **RED - Jason & Samantha**

 **Chapter 6**

 **Inspirational Song: Of These Chains – RED**

As much as Julian disliked the man, he could not completely hold Jason to blame for this tragedy. It was clear from the moment he'd walked in the door to see the way it had been vandalized, while the second floor had been left intact except for the desecration of his daughter's mutilated body with only her beautiful face left unscathed, that this had been the work of a team. A team sent in to give a blindingly clear message, that just because Sam's family was out of the organization, they would never be safe or free of it. However, the part that was giving him a splitting headache was most likely the same uncertainty that was causing a mirrored look in the other ex-mobsters face, regardless of if this message was for him or Jason their other loved one's would now be on a list that they hadn't known existed until now. Still as much as Julian wanted to he could not ignore that this was not the first time one of his children's lives was attacked due to the fact that he was simply there father. All they could do now was lessen the advantage of whoever's organization had on them, so he waited as Jason finished speaking with Dante the last cop on the scene. When Olivia's oldest son finally departed after a sad shake of Jason's hand Julian watched him all but collapse on the couch with his head in his hands clearly drained.

"Jase I think you should come and stay with me and Sonny at our place instead of going back to the hotel." Carly rambled in a saddened voice that was somewhat scratchy from crying, she didn't know when it happened but she and Sam had become friends. She was willing to admit it to herself now that she had grown to respect and love Sam, after all she was the only other woman Carly had ever known who'd been brave and fearless enough to handle being in Jason life; just the way she had been the only one to handle Sonny's.

"I know it might be a little awkward considering you don't really remember us, but at least consider it because I would be too worried about you otherwise. I can call the Metro-court and have your things sent over to the house." Carly continued pleading with him as she took a seat on the coffee table facing him so that she could place a comforting hand on his knee. Even without his memories of the life he'd shared with Sam, Jason was a mess right now, his inner pain unusually written clear upon his face as he wiped at his tears with the back of his hand before locking his red rimmed, bloodshot eyes with her own. God only knew what he how he would suffer if his memories did return; maybe it was best now that those times in their life together stay lost and Jason just started over.

"Or you can have his things sent to my house." Julian chimed in taking a step towards the two of them, Jason's face blank in confusion and Carly clearly showing her feelings of disgust as his remark.

"Why the hell would Jason ever stay with you?" Carly questioned her attitude and anger ever present in her voice matching the glare she had already been giving Julian.

"Danny. You know that amazing little boy who doesn't know he lost his mother yet. As much as I hate it, I am not the one who needs to explain to my grandson that his mother is dead, he is going to need his father more than ever right now." Julian threw at Carly doing his best to keep from taking out all of the rage he was feeling right on the irritating women how by all means had the right to question his motives.

"Oh god Danny… you're right Danny is going to need Jason right now. So it a good thing that Danny has always been welcome in our home, I know Sonny will be excited to have you both there. We can swing by Julian place to pick him up before we head home." Carly planned out loud as her eyes went back to Jason a strained choked sob leaving him when she said Danny's name.

"I just watched my daughter get zipped up in a body bag half an hour ago and you've lost your damn mind if you think for a second that my grandson is leaving my sight much less my house anytime soon." Julian raised his voice to the now delusional blonde wife of his former enemy making it blaringly clear Danny staying with no one but him and Alexis.

"Well it's a good thing Jason is Danny's **father** and you have no say in when and where Danny will be…"

"Carly stop." Jason held up his hand to cut his best friends off, if he didn't do it now things were going to get worst and he just couldn't handle that right now. He could barely focus on the fact that he was going to have to tell his youngest son that, the parent who'd been his entire world, the one parent he could always count on was gone to both of them forever.

"But Jason he…" Carly stated only to be cut off by Jason again as he pulled himself to his feet and looked down at her.

"Julian's right, Danny and his needs are my top priority. He is going to need more than just me; he's going to need a place and other family that he feels comfortable and safe around. Alexis, Molly, Kristina, Julian and their home is where he's the best chance of having that comfort and safety right now. And you know it."

"You know what fine, I understand that but that still doesn't make me worry any less. So I don't want to hear a word from either of you when a few of Sonny's guards are place on watch around the house." Carly relented unhappily knowing Danny was what mattered now but she'd be damned if she wasn't allowed to at least try and keep the people she loved safe. Standing to her feet she gave Jason a small hug telling him to call her if he needed anything before she made her out of the penthouse pushing her feelings aside as she made a list of people who needed to be contacted.

With a sigh Jason looked up at Julian who had the same pain written across his face. It was strange now with his memories of Sam and the life they had shared together firmly back in place to think of the man standing in front of him as Sam's father, yet he could see many traits that must have come from Julian in Sam… or had been in Sam.

"Thank you for acknowledging that Danny is going to need us too. I am going to prepare Alexis and inform her that you will be staying in Sam's room with Danny. We have a lot we will need to talk about once everyone knows Sam… has been…" Julian couldn't bring himself to complete the sentence as flashes of his daughter being held down and stabbed to death in her own bed assaulted his mind, making his inside scream in rage at how wrong this all was, at how this should not have happened; least of all to his precious baby girl.

The word murdered was left thick and hanging in the air and Jason had to say it because that's what had happened. He had been so wrapped up in Elizabeth and Jake that he had left his wife at their home alone to be murdered and if she had went ahead and picked up Danny last night after dropping Jason off he had no doubt that he would be planning a funeral for their son too. So with a hard swallow Jason took a deep breath and looked Julian in the eyes to say the sentence the other man could not.

"That Sam was murdered." He watched as Julian grimaced at the words and felt his own hands ball into tight fist as the urge to destroy what was left of the place that was supposed to be their home came over him. He need to hold to this feeling, not destroy the place where they had so many happy moments together, no this rage he was feeling that for the man who took away his and Danny's whole world. Rubbing at the tension in his forehead and clearing his throat Jason forced his again to think about Danny, he was all he had left of Sam now and the only one the mattered at the moment. "I uh…. I'm going to swing by the hotel to get cleaned up and grab my things before I go to your place."

Julian nodded in confirmation reaching up to work at the knots in the back of his neck as he turned around and make his way out of the door that the EMT's and cops had left wide open. His amazing little girl was gone and he had to inform the love of his life that the one person they had created together, their first born child had been murdered. It was in that moment as he thought of the sorrow and pain they would share that it was not just him, Alexis and Danny who had lost Sam; Lucas, Kristina, and Molly needed to be told as well. Pulling his phone from the pocket on the inside of his jacket Julian typed out a message as the elevator took him down to the garage level and tagged all three in it before hitting send as he existed out of the elevator towards his car. In 3 places the message of ** 911! EMERGANCY! MEET AY MY HOUSE ASAP! ** were being read and Julian was certain that each mind was thinking of his and Alexis's upcoming wedding not knowing that first they will be attending their sister's funeral.

* * *

"Nickolas?" Hayden asked loudly as she rapped on the door of his study. She knew she'd seen him come in here and with a little hesitation she peeked her head in the door saying his name again while knocking on the door as she spotted him standing in front of the window facing this city looking out with a dazed expression. Even when she stepped in and shut the door loudly behind her hoping the noise would gain his attention didn't work. Hayden then strolled up to stand slightly behind him, trying to see what was so interesting about his view before she tapped in on the shoulder again saying his name. "Nickolas."

"What the…" Nickolas all but yelled as he jumped in surprise before taking in Hayden who was standing closely next to him now giggling slightly.

"Hayden, you know the polite way to get someone attention is to knock." He chided her with irritation at being caught so unaware.

"I did knock Price Cassadine. In fact, I knock twice, and called your two time as well but you just continued to stand there looking lost. So where were you?" Hayden questioned as she placed hand back on top of his shoulder and l leaned her head against him, her hands lacing around the strong bicep in his upper arm.

"In my office." I answered with a puzzled raised brow.

"Okay, yes physically you may have been here in your office smartass. But when I came in here your mind was a thousand miles away; so where were you?" Hayden pushed the way she always did, especially where Nickolas was concerned.

"I was thinking of a taxing business deal I made early and trust me when I say you don't want to know." Nickolas sighed as he moved away from the small firecracker he'd no intention of falling for to take a seat at his desk. It really was ironic how the beautiful woman had come into his world and once all the cards were laid on the table he was hoping that at the very least she would still be standing at his side. After all once his part in this game was over all he knew for sure he would have was his money and right now it was looking as appealing as it used to. Whoever had said that money was the root of all evil they had no idea indeed how right they were.


	7. Glass House

**RED – Jason and Samantha**

 **Inspirational Song: Glass House – RED**

 **CHAPTER 7**

"Danny you don't need to be standing on that couch young man. Your cars may fly around this house but you do not." Alexis instructed her grandson with an ever present smile on her face as she shook her head thinking of how Danny had always been destined to be an adventure junky with his mother and father who they were.

"Ok Grandma." Danny giggled as he jumped down from the couch to the floor in front of the coffee table as he held his motorcycle high above his head pretending it was making a jump from the back of the couch to the table now front of him before he moved it across the table again making it fly to the back of the chair in by the fireplace where his Grandma was now seated as she read over her paperwork. When the sound of the lock of the front door flipping caught his ears causing both his and his Grandma's eye to snap to the entryway of the home, eager to see who would be walking throw the door.

"Hey big guy come here and give your Grandpa one of those bear hugs." Julian requested bending down with opened arms as Danny ran in his direction laughing as he flung himself into them, holding Danny helped, he though as he clung to the boy tightly his red-rimmed eyes catching Alexis's over their grandson's shoulder.

"Where's Sam?" Alexis asked standing to her foot placing her paperwork on the coffee table as her stomach began to twist and her heart rate picked up at the sight in her fiancée's eyes. There was something in them that was unsettling her inside, something that had the hair on the back of her neck standing on end.

Julian kissed Danny's head as he planted him on steady feet before he asked his grandson to go pick up his room, patting him gentle on the back when he headed up the stairs. Making sure Danny was out of view before he stood to unbutton his coat his vision pinned to his future wife's as he slipped it off his shoulders to reveal his now bloody light blue button up shirt underneath.

Instantly she knew that their daughter would not be following her father through the door that was still wide open behind him. Heading straight to her desk Alexis pulled her purse to her and began riffling frantically in it for her cell phone. Frustrated when she was not able to find what she needed fast enough she grabbed the bottom of it and dumped the entire contents of out on her desk.

"Alexis, honey what are you doing?" Julian questioned the same sadness that had been apparent in his eye now noticeable in his voice.

"I'm calling our daughter." She informed him finally getting her phone in her shaky hands and entering the pin code into the lock screen.

"She's not going to answer." Julian stated his voice cracking as he come to stand behind her doing his best to wrap his arms around her although she was pushing them away.

"Don't say that." Alexis raged at him her eyes already overflowing as she eventually found Sam name on her favorite contacts list pressing the call button and putting it on speaker, only to have it ring once then go straight to voicemail again when her daughter cheery voice flooding the room "You've reach McCall and Jackal Investigations, this is Samantha Morgan; I am currently engaged but if you leave your name and number I will return your call as soon as possible. And if this is my mother, I promise you I'm fine. Stop calling I will call you back the very FIRST chance I get, Love you."

She wasn't sure when or how he'd accomplished it but now Julian's arms was all that was keeping her from hitting the floor as all her strength left her and she doubled over racked with sobs for her baby girl. This was it, this was the only way she would ever be able to hear her eldest daughter's voice from this day on. Some past recordings, videos, pictures, and a clipping of baby hair was all her grandson would have of his mother, her daughter in their future.

"Mom?" Molly voiced her arrival to the sobbing couple who were clung to each other as if their lives depended on it.

"Hey Molly, so what wedding crisis are we dealing with alre…." Lucas began as he walked in to stand next to his soon-to-be step sister but trailed off into a silent look of confusion as he got a good look at Molly's face before he follow her line of sight to Alexis and his father, who's shirt was stained with a good amount of blood.

"Please take a seat. I am going to go change my shirt before Danny come's back down." Julian informed as he lead his grieving fiancée to the chair closest to them. Kneeling briefly in front of her to reach up and softly wipe at the continuous tears on her cheeks he told her he had texted Kristina to come as well before he heading to their room to put on a clean shirt.

"Mom, are you okay?" Molly asked replacing Julian in the spot on the floor in front of her mother, leaving Lucas to hover over her holding on to Alexis's shoulder doing his best to show her the comfort she clearly needed.

"I think it's best if we wait for Kristina to arrive before I explain. Danny will be running down those stairs any second and he is going to need at least a couple of us to be able to keep our composure." Alexis was able to choke out as she grabbed a hand full of tissues her youngest daughter was now offering her. "I know that the both of you are worried and confused but I REALLY need your help keeping Danny occupied upstairs right now…because I can't…. I just can't…" she tried to finish only breaking down in another bout of soul wrenching cries.

 **20 MINUTES LATER  
**

"Hey Bubby." Jason greeted his son as he was shown by Alexis into the bedroom that she'd called Sam's room. Dropping his bag on the floor next to the bed Jason couldn't get his son into his arms fast enough, holding extra tight he pulled him up off his feet knowing that he was all he had left of the woman he loved beyond words.

"Thank you Lucas, Kristina just arrived if you want to head downstairs. Jason as soon as your ready…we uh... we have a lot we will need to go over." Alexis spoke wrapping her arm around Lucas's shoulder for a moment as he walked by. She understood how much it meant for Jason to be holding Danny in his arm's at this moment, maybe even more so because he didn't remember how each he and Sam had meant to each other in their life before. Danny was her daughter's legacy, he had been Sam's greatest joy, her entire world and he was all they had left of her…. Yes, Danny was certainly going to be held very tight by many people for the rest of his life. "If you'd like I can stay and…"

"No. Thank you but I…I need to… this needs to come from me." Jason struggled to get out in a ruff graveled tone still holding his son ever so closely to him, his tried eyes meeting with Alexis's watching her as she brushed away a few tears coming over to kiss Danny's head before she made her way out closing the door to give them their privacy.

"Grandpa said I needed to clean my room because we were going to have company but I thought he was talking about Mommy that's why Uncle Lucas and I were waiting in here. I didn't know you were coming Daddy. Are you coming to stay with me and Mommy?" Danny innocently questioned after he lifted his head from Jason's shoulder. His big blue eyes were shinning with anticipation the way Sam's always did when she was over excited about a cracking a case or going on adventure to solve mystery she'd been given.

Placing a hand on the back of his son's head Jason pulled him forward to place a quick kiss on his forehead before he set him down on the edge of the bed so that he could kneel in front of him. Looking up at Danny now all Jason could think about was all the times everyone, especially Sam would say how much his son looked just like him; Yet all he wanted in that moment was for Danny to look like Sam, so that he could see her deep brown eyes again and not his own crystal blue.

"I uh… I'm going to be staying here with you for a little while…" Jason began.

"Yay! Mommy's is going to be super happy like me." Danny interrupted as he clapped with enthusiasm a joyful smile spread across his little face.

Then Jason got his wish, if only for a moment, he could see Sam there with them in Danny's smile and it took every ounce of strength inside him not to completely break down. Swallowing hard he looked into Danny's eyes searching hard for his next words, knowing there was truly no easy or gentle way to say what needed to be said. "It's actually just going to be me and you buddy."

"Did Mommy have to go away for work again?" Danny asked familiar with the fact that sometimes his mom had to go away to help people, because that was her job.

"No buddy…. You know how Mommy didn't answer her phone this morning when you called?" Jason started still fumbling for the right words as his son nodded his head in confirmation. "Well the reason Mommy didn't pick up is because she was in an accident."

"Like when I fell and cut my knee?"

"Kind of but when Mommy got hurt she was went to sleep and went to heaven so that she could stay with your Uncle Danny and your sister." Jason watched as his son's smile faded and his eyes glassed over.

"Is it going to be a long time before Mommy comes back from Heaven like you did?" Danny enquired as his bottom lip began to quiver, his unshed tears now in the corner of his eyes as he tried to understand why his mommy would want to leave him for so long like his daddy had. Didn't she remember how sad it had made her when Daddy had been gone for so long?

"No buddy… Mommy…. Mommy can't ever come back the way I did." He pushed past the lump in his throat as he crush what little hope he could still in his boy's face, watching helplessly as Danny's tear's started to fall, what small part of his heart that wasn't already broken shattered.

"Why not?"

"Because Mommy… Mommy died Danny."

"But I want her to come back Daddy…. I want my Mommy!"

"I know son…. I know. I want your Mommy back too. I'd give anything to have back with us."


	8. Never Be The Same

**RED – Jason & Samantha**

 **Inspirational Song: Never Be Same – RED**

 **Chapter 8**

They were all gathered in the living room Alexis was seated in the middle of the couch with Molly and Kristina on either side of her as both girls held on the their mother while she stroked Molly's hair who was crying into her shoulder and rubbed Kristina's back who seemed to be in some sort of shock as she stirred blankly at nothing in front of her. Lucas was in the chair place next to the fire place his shoulders shaking as he sobbed with his head in his hands, his father Julian resting on the back of the chair he was in as he tried to comfort his son by keeping one of his hands on his upper back.

"Danny's asleep." Jason informed after he cleared away some of the soreness in his throat causing everyone to look his way as he took the last chair available in living room opposite of Lucas and Julian.

"How is he?" Kristina asked scooting forward to sit up straight as she whipped at her already chapped eyes. She watched with concern as Jason shrugged his shoulder and hung his head as he rubbed at the tension in his neck. None of this was fair; Jason and Sam were just beginning to find each other again. She had seen that spark they'd always last night when she'd come to pick up Danny and now her sister was gone.

"I don't think he really understands. He asked me if it would be a long time before she came back like I did… I told him… I told she couldn't come back like did. He asked me why…. And I…."

"Well then Danny understands about as much as I do because I would like to know why too. I want to know why my sister's life is over." Lucas exploded as he shoved his father's hand off of him and glared at both men.

"Lucas is right….which one of you is responsible for our sister becoming the static of the Port Charles Mob wars?" Molly lashed out as standing to her feet and pointed accusingly between Jason and Julian.

"Molly please…" Alexis began to plead with her.

"No Alexis it's okay." Jason agreeing with both Molly and Lucas, it was simply the truth. Regardless if it was said it out loud or not each and every person in this room and soon the rest of this town would know that Sam had died because she had a part of their lives. It did not matter to Jason if the message had been meant for him or for Julian, the price that was paid was too high and he was going to make damn sure that whoever was responsible was paid back tenfold.

Julian looked up to lock eyes with his daughter's husband as the vision of Sam's small broken and bloody body being zipped into the black body bag flashed in his mind. As usual, Molly was right; Sam had been someone's attempt to get either his or Jason's undivided attention, which they had successfully done. He will burn this town to the ground if he has to in order to find the bastards that did this to his baby girl and he was fairly certain Jason wouldn't be far behind him. "Honestly Molly, we don't know but it doesn't really matter."

"I've been out of the organization for more than a year now, it doesn't make since that they would wait this long test me. As for Jason…" Julian stood running his hand over his face and though his hair in irritation as he continued. His decision was made. He knew this could cost him the love of his life, but his baby girl… their baby girl…. Her death, no her murder was unacceptable, she would be avenged. "Jason has no memories of who HE was much less, who Sam had been to him so why they would try to use Sam to send him some kind of message it makes absolutely no sense."

"I've been replaying every single connection I can think of and I agree on both accounts. You've been out to long and everyone knows I had no memories. No matter how many times I go over it… I can't figure out a motive." Jason stated his eyes never leaving Julian's a silent understanding taking place between them as Sam's father nodded.

"I'm sorry Alexis I hope you can forgive me." Julian knew she wasn't going to like this but he'd just made an agreement with Jason and they would see this through until he knew every single detail of how and why his daughter had been taken from them.

"I don't understand." Alexis wondered looking at her soon-to-be husband in confusion.

"I've contacted several old partners earlier. I put the word out that anyone with any information as to who was hired or why they were hired for the murder of our daughter would be rewarded. I've also taken the liberty to talk to a few associates who will be suppling guard duty for Danny, you girls and the house 24/7 until everything is taken care of." He confessed his voice filled with an angry conviction that threatened to overtake him, something that hadn't happened since his father had been alive. The only difference was he knew this time there would be no guilt that would follow.

"What do you mean taken care of?" She questioned him again knowing full well what he meant this time. He had promised her though; he had promised her that he would never go back to that life.

"Do you know she had cut's on her hands and arm's; that our little girl fought for her life. She had been in bed sleeping. They came in and stabbed my baby girl to death and then straightened the room and placed her on that bed with white rose pedals like she was some kind of trophy. DO NOT ASK ME TO CHOOSE BETWEEN OUR FUTURE AND MY DAUGHTER!" Julian knew he had crossed the line the second he'd finished. He had snapped and he couldn't take the words back. The devastation written on Molly, Kristina and Lucas's faces was enough but the horror of realization that marred Alexis's lovely face was more than he could bear. Sinking down to seat on the fireplace ledge behind him he too broke.

Jason's whole body was tense as he watched Alexis walk over to Julian lowing herself in front of him and holding him for all they were worth. Kristina and Molly were being held by Lucas and he was seething. He could see her as Julian spoke; he could see her sleeping peacefully in their bed, her hair splayed out behind her as she lay on her left side facing where he should have been lying next to her. She was not a heavy sleeper, she never had been, he was sure she heard them come in. She had known they were going to kill her, she had fought them. They had come into his home, they had taken away his son's mother, they had taken away the one person that his returned memories would mean the most to, the one person he now couldn't envision his life without. And he hadn't been there…. Again.

"Jason?"

He didn't know how long they'd been talking, much less what they had been talking about but judging by the ridged tone of Alexis's voice that had drug him back from the memory of how fragile, tiny and still Sam had been in his arms. It had been just like holding Lyla all those years ago, he hadn't wanted to let her go either.

"Look I know that I maybe pushing here, that you don't remember your past with Sonny but if anything, anything thing at all stood out we need to know. Details even the smallest ones can be the most important in crimes like these." Alexis seemed to almost be grilling him as the lawyer side of her kicked in her tone hard as if he were one of her witnesses on the stand in court.

"I…" he began when Nickolas words on the phone floated back to him. _"Well you can't say I didn't try. However, it's time for you to truly understand what the name Cassadine means. Remember you have no one to blame but yourself for what happens next."_ Sam was his family, someone he claimed to loved, he would never do this her or Alexis…. would he?

Uncharted Island – 20 miles from Cassadine Island

Her head was killing her, sweet Jesus what had she drunk last night she thought doing her best to try and piece together the fragments in her head. After attempting to shift in order to pull her herself up into a sitting position her body ached with pain, she must have been out of it for a while, she didn't even remember drinking. Reaching up with her hand she rubbed at the tension pounding away behind her eyes and hissed at the pain that shot up he neck when she tried to lift herself up again.

"Sam, take it easy okay, you move to much too soon and you will get sick. Trust me on this, I puked for almost two hours because I forced myself to sit up."

Sam cracked open her eyes trying to confirm who the familiar voice belonged to. "Lucky?"

"Yeah, it me." He validated placing his hand gently on her face as he softly ran his thumb across her eyebrow knowing it would cause her to close her eyes. "And I'm not going anywhere okay so don't push yourself." He repeated unable to keep the small smirk off his face. The petite brunette woman lying in front of him was the most fierce and stubborn of all the female race he'd ever had the joy of knowing.

"Where am I? I can't seem to remember anything; everything is so jumbled together." Sam questioned as she tried to make sense of her fuzzy blended thoughts and struggled to keep her eyes open as Lucky rubbed her eyebrow somewhat relieving the unbelievable pain in her head.

"Yes please keep trying to open your eyes because pushing yourself to remember and keep your eyes open is exactly what I meant when I told you take it easy." Lucky chuckled as he guided a stray strand of her hair out of her face. He should have knew better, she was never one to take advice even when they had been a couple, so really why would she take his advice now.

"My head just won't stop pounding." Sam stated only reassuring Lucky that she was in fact being stubborn as he just pointed out.

"Well that would be because you were injected with a rather large dose of drugs to help jumble your thoughts and keep you sedated for your transport. So, like I've said for the third time now it's best not to PUSH yourself, you need to let sleep this off." Lucky reiterated his smile ever present on his face as he pulled the cover up under her chin.

"Fine, just tell me Danny's okay and I'll quit fighting it." Sam finally relented letting her eyes close shut as more questions invaded causing her head and stomach to swirl. She turned to lay on her side facing Lucky in hopes of getting comfortable and stop the sudden wave of nausea that hit her.

"Danny's fine Sam, he's with Jason." Lucky assured her as his voice faulted a little, he knew how devastated she was going to be when she learned of everything that was happening and that Danny the light of her life was now more than half a world away from her. Everyone here had loved ones that they missed immensely, tortured by the video system that was set up in the living room that was constantly playing the footage of their friends and family back in Port Charles all day, every day did not help. Still, with Sam here now there was a hope that this could all be over soon if only he and Nickolas could figure out what it was exactly that Helena was trying to accomplish. "The Treatments" that all that compounds residents were being given, hadn't seemed to alter them in any way or at least that any of them had come to notice, this would all be so much easier if they had some kind of knowledge of the battle field before going into war. Tucking Sam now that he could see her breathing was even and steady Lucky rubbed his face and sifted back to the recliner next to her bed leaning back and letting his own eye fall shut so that he too would be well rested for when Sam woke up.

 **A/N: Hello to all who have been following this story. I would just like to take a moment to say thank you for sticking with me, I know it can be a while in between updates but as a single mom who always seems to be working there are months where I just don't seem to have the time to sit down and write. I also would like to say a special THANK YOU to all of you who have been leaving reviews you are the ones who keep this story going and give me reason to continue to try and find time for putting down all the lovely messed up plots in my head, lol. Also when I write Lucky please know that I see the Greg Vaugh version of Lucky…. And yes I was also a Lucky and Sam fan when Jason was being STUPID all those years ago…PLEASE keep in mind that this is a JASAM fanfiction because SPOILER ALERT there may just be some angst between Lucky and Jason…. I kind of think Jason deserves it after all he put Sam through with Elizabeth. With that said I hope you enjoy what it to come! Thank you again.**


	9. Buried Beneath

**RED – Jason & Samantha**

 **Inspirational Song: Buried Beneath – RED**

 **Chapter 9**

He whole body felt numb. Nothing about standing here in this moment felt real and he didn't want it to be. He hated wearing suits, he hated going to any sort of formal gathering, he hated the way he could see the pearl white coffin at the other end of the church every time the door swung open, he hated how everyone who entered looked back at him with pity, sadness, anger or a combination of the three. He knew the service would be starting soon, that he had to walk in those doors and listen as all their friends and family said good-bye to her, but he had to see if HE was going to have the nerve to show. After talking with Julian about the strange warning Nickolas had given him the same morning Sam had been murdered they agreed that nothing was to be said to anyone until they had proof. It had been him, Jason was sure of it, glancing down at Sam's small wedding band on his left-hand pinky he twisted it around his finger as he caught another glimpse of the coffin he knew she was lying in when Tracy and Dillion walked in the chapel briefly glancing back at him Tracy's face clearly displayed a look of disgust while Dillion's held something of understanding pity.

Dante had tried to talk him out of reading all the case details, even tried to deny giving him the folder that contained all the information they'd gathered thus far but Jason only had to ask him what if it had been Lulu for him to cave leaving him alone with the folder in the interrogation room. The total count of stab wounds or lacerations as the paperwork had worded it was 28, 10 of those had been on her hands and arms in an attempt to defend herself, 2 had been in her upper back area while she had most likely tried to get away from her attacker, 3 in her left collar bone area, 8 in her upper left chest area around her heart and 5 in her upper stomach just underneath her rib cage. The only leads they had been able to gather on who'd committed that crime was the deduction that her attacker had been a right-handed male who had been powerful enough to send the knife he'd used through some of her bones when he had delivered the blows.

The pictures had been something he had NOT been ready for, he had been there, he remembers holding her in his arms so he hadn't given a thought to what it would be like to see the collections of photos inside the vanilla envelope. Still looking over the images of her petite delicate body lying on the large steal morgue table documenting her bodies injuries had literally made him fall to his knees. It had been something that needed to be done, and regardless of how much pain it caused him it only fueled his determination all the more to make sure that Nickolas and the team he'd hired to kill his wife pay. The paperwork had confirmed what he had already suspected, with that many stab wounds the crime had been personal, it had more than just a message. Had it been another organization trying to get his or Julian's attention it would have been fewer lacerations, more efficient, get the job done and get out. What was worse was that the coroners' report stated that it had taken her more than 10 minutes to bleed out, ultimately the cause of death had been listed as affixation. The love of his life had drowned on her own blood and he couldn't keep from replaying all the different way she had suffered the last several minutes of her life inside his head.

"Jase they are going to be starting soon." Carly informed as she walked up to stand beside her best friend placing a loving hand on his back before looking down to his eyes were fixated on his hand, the glint of Sam's wedding band placed on his pinky had her full attention. Reaching over Carly pulled his hand towards her to make sure she wasn't hallucinating, Sam had told her a couple days after they'd found out Jason true identity that she'd still had her wedding band along with Jason's hidden together in a decoration that had once been in their room so she knew there was no way he had just ran across it, which meant he had to remembered where the bands had been placed. "Jason where did you get that?"

"In our room." Jason answered her simply as he continued to turn her ring around his finger his eyes never leaving the simple stand of small diamonds he still visually see sitting on her dainty finger inside his mind's eye. If there was one thing he knew about Carly it was that she was far from stupid and judging from the conviction in her voice she had already guessed that he had remembered something.

"How much have you remembered?" Carly questioned her voice slightly cracking as her eyes glazed over the realization of what his memories would mean to him now fully hitting her.

"Everything." He admitted in a near whisper as his eyes moved up to lock with Carly's who had moved her hand from holding his to cover her month in shock as she gasped. She was about to say something when movement at the church entrance caught his attention and he shifted his gaze to see Nickolas opening the heavy wooden door to let himself and Hayden inside. At the sight of that bastard Jason's rage was ignited and in the next second he had Nickolas by the throat slamming him against the outside door of the chapel.

"Jason stop!" Julian demanded as he took ahold of Jason's right side doing his best to pull the man off his betrothed's nephew with no avail, until thankfully he looked up to see Sonny running to grab his left side, Carly stepped in front Jason once they'd pulled him back far enough as Nickolas bent over holding his neck while gasping of much needed air.

"What the hell Jason?" Carly shouted as she placed her hands on his chest doing her best to try to get him to focus on her so that he could clam down.

"I know it was you." Jason all but yelled as he lunged forward again.

"Wow, looks like he finally lost what tiny portion was left of his mind." Nickolas chuckled darkly as he straightened up back to his full height, waiving off a concerned Hayden as she clung to his left arm.

"If I were you Cassadine I would go inside before we let go of him." Julian warned with venom while Sonny and Carly looked between them with questioning faces as they helped him hold Jason in place.

Clearing his throat Nickolas looked down as he put his tie and jacket back into place before taking ahold of the chapel door once again "Because today is my cousins funeral and you're the pathetic excuse of a man she happened to care about, I'm going to let this go. But the next time you come at me, I will press charges."

The next time I come at you, you won't be left alive to press charges Jason thought as he stopped struggling against the three people around him.

It wasn't until the door was firmly closed that Julian felt safe enough to let the man he'd helped restrain go. "I realize that he deserves to be beaten to death but we had an agreement Morgan, we need the proof first. As for today, today is about my daughter and my daughter alone we own her that. Not to mention Danny, your son needs you with him today not sitting in a cell at the P.C.P.D. I'll have them wait five more minutes so that you can get yourself together before coming in." he laid out for the younger man watching him as Jason angrily ran his hands through his hair while Julian attended to his suit making sure he was presentable. Giving Carly and Sonny a nod of acknowledgment he then made his way inside to take his seat with his family.

"I hate to agree with anything that man has to say but he's right Jason. Today needs to be about Sam and Danny. After all of this is over if you and I could talk I would really appreciate it." Sonny added clapping an understanding hand to back of the man he would always think of as his brother checking him over to make sure his fury had faded before softly kissing his wife's cheek and making his way into the church.

"Jase are you good." Carly asked even though she could clearly see he was anything but good, he was actually so upset that he was pacing, and Jason never paced. She jumped slightly at the glare he gave her when his turned to face her then walked in her direction.

"No. No Carly I am not good. I'm not okay. And unless you can rewind time so that I can make sure my wife isn't lying in coffin inside that chapel then NO there's nothing you can do." Jason snapped at her. Placing one hand on his waist as he used his other to rub the at the tension growing between his eyes, he knew none of this was Carly's fault and he should not be taking his anger for Nickolas or the grief of losing Sam out on her when she was only looking out for him.

"Jase…" Carly began only to be interrupted.

"I'm sorry… I keep thinking I am going to wake up from this nightmare or that this is all some sort of sick joke. Logically I know she's gone, I held her body in my arms for Christ sakes… but it's like I can still feel her." Jason paused to swallow as Carly whipped away the tears that had fallen from her cheeks.

"The couple times I've been able to fall asleep in the past few days, when I wake up before I open my eyes, I swear I can still feel her lying next to me but she's never there when I open them to look at her." Jason breath catching as he caught sight of the small band around his finger after running his hand down his face. "I don't want to walk in there Carly, I don't want to say good-bye, I don't want this to be real."

Carly pulled him into her embrace before she spoke "None of us do Jase. There isn't one person inside that church who doesn't wish that we weren't here today." Taking a step back she pulled away keeping her hands on his upper arms as she continued. "We all loved Sam and that is exactly why you are going to walk with me through those doors because Sam should be remember for who she was, not the way her life was taken."

Doing his best to keep from completely breaking down right there in the courtyard Jason took a deep breath and silently nodded in agreement with his best friend before taking the hand she was offering him and walking inside.

"So it wasn't a dream, you're really here." Sam stated with a chuckle in her voice as she walked out the restroom to find one Lucky Spencer standing at the foot of the bed she's woken up in only a few minutes ago.

"Yep, turns out I'm a real boy." Lucky joked as he made his way over to her wrapping her in his arms for a bear hug, her tiny body completely engulfed by his. He had always thought of her as a little firecracker, small package filled with an explosive passion for life. There was nothing she couldn't do and he had always regretted doubting that when they had been together, ironically the only reason the doubt had ever crossed his mind to begin with is simply because he had been so terrified of losing her.

"It's been a long time so it's good to see you and all but where the hell are we?" Sam laughed as she hugged him back. She wasn't lying, it was nice to see him. If she was being honest she missed him in her life on a daily basis, it had always been so easy to talk to him, he had been the only other person in her life who'd was able to bring out the more playful side if her other than her son and brother, her Danny's. This certainly wasn't the first time she wished they hadn't become so distant after their relationship had ended. They had been friends before they had ended and had agreed to remain friends but when protecting the others, they loved around them seem to become more important than their own wants and needs they'd stopped being a part of each other's lives. So, when Lucky did his disappearing act Sam had to confess she'd been more than just a little upset with him for just vanishing so completely. Still she knew she couldn't lay all the blame on him; because she just like Lucky is guilty of putting her life on the back burner for her family and friends… especially Jason.

"Well the best Nickolas, Ethan, and I can figure is that we are somewhat near Cassadine Island." He answered vaguely as he reached up to rub the back of his neck, his eyes never leaving hers. Already she was questioning everything, she hadn't changed a bit he thought as he smiled down at her.

"Nickolas and Ethan are here too?" She puzzled out loud as her nose wrinkled in confusion as to what the purpose could be for her to be thrown into a place with Lucky and his brothers.

"Among a few other yeah." He responded doing his best to be allusive with his answers knowing that she would think he had gone crazy if he'd actually listed their names.

"Who else is here?" she retorted quickly intrigue now written in her face as well.

"That question is easer answered when you see them, trust me on this one." Lucky again replied somewhat cryptically. Although Sam was smart and he didn't doubt she was going to be able to help them connect all the dots once she'd been filled in with all the information they'd had gathered thus far, he remembers what it had been like when Nickolas had listed off the islands current occupants and he hadn't truly believed it until he'd seem them with his own eyes.

"Okay…. Then answer me this, why exactly are we here? Where ever here is." Sam tried again to get some sort of actual information.

"That my dear is something I am hoping you PI skills will help us in figuring out." He chuckled happily as he threw an arm around her shoulder guiding them towards her bedroom door.

 **A/N:** **Thank you, thank you, thank you again for all the amazing reviews. I cannot express how much I love reading all of your thoughts, predictions and requests for this story. So, for the first time I am going to pose a question to all of you, WHO else do you think/or want to be on the island with Sam, Lucky, Ethan and Nickolas. Also, a lot of question are going to be answered in the next chapter so please note that is maybe a week or two before I am able to post it, as I need to be certain it is written just right in order to set you all up for the actual ark of the story. Oh and one more question; Has anyone been listening to the music that I have used to inspire each chapter and what do you think of it?**


End file.
